everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret Vasilopoúla
Her Royal Highness, Princess Margaret Elysia Despoina Vasilopoúla of Thebes, commonly referred to as only "Margaret Vasilopoúla" and nicknamed "Peggy" or "Megs" by close friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the successor of Megara, Theban Princess of Greek Mythology. Margaret currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program, and sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict. While she does enjoy her destiny, and believes the Storybook of Mythos did choose her for a reason, Margaret isn't very fond of the unfortunate parts of her destiny, such as the bloody ones. Character Personality Margaret is, first and foremost, everything you would expect from a true lady: she is polite and respectful, and never fails to be one of the most gracious girls one will ever meet. Megs values her kindness and honesty, and avoids being involved with any kind of lies, trying to always be as sincere as she can be. Always kind and gentle, Megs does her best to use words correctly to not hurt someone's feelings, and is a soft-spoken young lady. Very much of a social butterfly, Megs loves to engage in conversations and actively gets involved with social causes very frequently. Her fair nature and big sense of morality constantly tell her that, if she can do something to change the environment and make it better for someone, then she should always do it. The next Megara takes an active role on social movements and takes "defending the fragile ones" as a personal goal. Megs truly won't feel at peace if she's not doing something to make everyone's lives better, and it truly annoys some people around her. Margaret is very brave and unafraid of standing up for herself, for her loved ones and their beliefs. If she has to fight some kind of Cerberus to do it, then she will do so without hesitation. She generally lacks impulse control, and is ridiculously too valiant and heroic for her own good. She is pretty sure Aristotle would be upset at her lack of golden mean, but just can't control it. Megs is truly fearless, and does everything she can to take it as an advantage for herself and for those around her. Unfortunately, though, Margaret can be quite... Stubborn. She rarely changes her mind if she is determined to believe in something, and will most likely search a thousand facts to prove that she is right. People have learned to never disagree with her, and if they do so, it's possibly to vex Megs, or maybe start a fight. When she acknowledges she might be wrong, Margaret will just avoid talking about it, and goes pout somewhere to relieve the stress of being incorrect. After she's back to her normal self, if anyone tries touching that subject, Megs will do everything to stop them. She knows it's a trait of hers that she must improve, and truly tries to. She just can't, most times. Rather philosophical, Margaret is that kind of person who can make you question absolutely everything, and once made a bunch of students believe that "reality isn't real". She has a very precise and detailed look at daily phenomena, and the smallets details cannot escape Margaret's eyes and mind. If you give her absolutely anything to think about, she will do so. She will probably spend days doing so. The best thing to do is, perhaps, avoid bringing philosophical matters to Megs. Unless you truly want to spend hours and hours questioning reality. Appearence Margaret is a fairly beautiful and attractive girl, with godly traits. She is of particularly petite built with peachy skin and caramel eyes, and her face is framed by long chocolate brown curls with chestnut highlights. Megs makes justice to her title and dresses like an ancient Greek princess, and enjoys golden jewelry and accessories. Her trade colours are shades of purple, mainly lavender. Hobbies & Interests Studying TBA Politics TBA Sparring and Fighting TBA Fashion TBA Social Movements TBA Volunteering TBA Myths Main Article: Megara How Does Margaret Come Into It? Margaret was chosen by the Storybook of Myths itself to take Megara's role on Greek Mythology. Born to Greek nobility, Megs seemed an obvious choice to the role, and has been prepared for her destiny ever since she was born. She recently acquired the "Princess of Thebes" title just to make sure she'd truly follow what she is supposed to follow. Margaret is fond of her destiny, except for some... Murderous parts. She tries her best to stay loyal to it, but would love to change some parts of her fate to make it better for her and, obviously, her loved ones. Megs sides with the Roybels on the destiny conflict, sure of what she will do to make her future better for herself. Relationships Family Parents * Her parents are okay * Literally just "okay" * Megs loves her father but her mother is,,,, troublesome Siblings * A quartet of troublesome guys Megara * Not really family but,,,, a mother figure, really Friends Due to her social butterfly nature, Margaret is friends with many on the Mythology Program, and takes pride in all her friendships. [[Alessandro Iraklís|'Alessandro Iraklís']] Megs considers her future Heracles to be her closest friend. Not only is she completely in love with him, but she finds him to be a total gentleman with a big heart. She is actually very lucky that her future husband is no one other than Alex, and is happy to be his friend in first place. [[Khentimentiu Almawt|'Khentimentiu Almawt']] Megs really enjoys Khen's presence, and finds him to be an absolute sweetheart. She truly values all his effort in making his destiny something better for him and for those that surround him, and feels inspired by everything that Khen does. Margaret likes to have him around, and he's also one of Alessandro's best friends... So that's definitely a plus. [[Natasha Moroz|'Natasha Moroz']] Margaret sees Nat as some kind of older sister figure, and admires her and her personality. Nat was her first friend when Megs came to Ever After High, and they have been close ever since the first day they met. (More TBA) [[Cyrus Helios|'Cyrus Helios']] TBA throw me your ocs so they can all be friends Pets When she left Greece to attend Ever After High, Margaret's parents gifted her with a puppy, specifically, an English Cocker Spaniel. Megs has named her Calliope, and they're extremely close to each other. She actually considers Calliope to be a member of her family. Upon the Mythos Animal Calling, a kitten came to Margaret, whom she named Adonis. Adonis is just lazy and spends at least 20 hours of his day sleeping. Megs loves him anyway, and spoils him rotten. Romance [[Alessandro Iraklís|'Alessandro Iraklís']] * Sweethearts uwu Enemies [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']] * "This one does not spark joy" Class Schedule 1st Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Her Majesty, Helen of Troy 2nd Period: Ancient Alphabets with Professor Thoth 3rd Period: History of Heroes with Professor Clio 4th Period: Mythology with Professor Aesop 5th Period: Godly Kingdom Management with His Royal Divinity, Professor Zeus 6th Period: Philosophy 101 with Sir Wenchang Wang Clubs Margaret is part of the The Philosophers of Plato club, and secretly attends the Kendo Club ''quite often. Trivia * Margaret was born on December 13th. * She was born on Thebes, Greece. * Before attending Ever After High, she legitimately didn't believe in mythology. Not even with her parents preparing her for the role of Megara. * Margaret considers herself to be Bisexual Biromantic, and might have flirted with Natasha once. That's confidential. * Margaret's name is actually ''Margarites. She just goes by Margaret because it's easier. **Speaking of names, "Margaret" means "pearl". "Elysia" means "Elysian fields". "Despoina" means "Lady". "Vasilopoúla" is a Greek word meaning "Princess", and is actually a honorary name. * Here's her Pinterest Board. * Margaret's inspiration comes, partially, from Peggy Carter from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Megara from Hercules. Her aesthetic comes mostly from Megara. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Greek Mythology Category:No Roommate